


For the first time

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Deora Ar Mo Chroi [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Clone Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Imprisonment, Near Death Experiences, Ownership, Panic Attack, Self-Defense, Shock, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasya Olinger fights day to day just to stay alive until she finds herself on Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Across the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Across the universe  
> -The Beatles

_"Get back here, Bitch!"_

_She ran past strangers, her feet stomping in the heavy rain. A thug had been chasing her since she left her home 10 blocks ago. He tried to take her bag when her ex threw her out. She let her attitude get the best of her, telling him to drop dead. When his smile disappeared, she ran with her whole life strapped to her back. Everything she owned was now jumping against her drenched clothes. She thought to lose him down an alley into a boarded building. It was hard to fight off the rotting stench inside. She was caught on the steps before she make it to the third floor. She had tried to fight him off the best she could without anvil but was able to thrust her hand into his face. He had hold of one bag straps while his other hand is clutching at her throat. He let go of the bag, pulling a switchblade out of his jacket. Before he can stab her, she use her foot to push them off the wall sending them over the side of the steps. She shielded her head for impact below. The last thing she remembered was the smell of the molded steps disappear._

_-_

He trailed behind his father with the guards down to the dungoens. Dinner was being interrupted but he wasn't hungry anyway. This was a chance to show his father he could show judgement to prisoners, a way to prove he could show fairness as a King. There were two intruders that found their way from Midgard. No doubt from of his own my portals. They fell out of the sky crashing into a few drunkards.

In the chaos, they were seized by the guards. The man tried to fight but was subdued and the woman was found unconscious. The door of the cell opened. He was the last in, locking the door. Both prisoners were properly shackled on the floor. His eyes went for the young woman, her body shaking as she woke. Her frame was lean under her drenched clothes as her hair fell around her face in soaked curls. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He stood behind his father and the guards to hide his body's reaction to her damp rags.

She woke in a bright room. The lights blinded her eyes as she focused on her surroundings. She was on her knees and her hands were shackled to the wall above her head, rainwater dripping out of her hair. Her damp, cold clothes slicked to her skin. She found the thug next to her shackled the same way as her. His nose is bloody.

"Did I do that," she asked him, laughing. Her bottom lip hurt; licking, tasting fresh blood. That's when she noticed four men standing in front of her dressed like storybook characters. Two were dressed alike in armor and weapons. Behind them was an aged man with a golden eye patch with gold robes to match and next to him was a young man with raven black hair in dark armor that kept his gaze to her. Something felt wrong.

"If you'd like to return to your home alive, you will explain who you are and why you are here. Don't make an attempt to lie," said the old man.

Home?

At first, they are both silent. She opened her mouth first but the man tried to talk over her to keep her quiet. She held on to the shackles, swinging herself around and planted her foot into him. He coughed for breath and she seized the chance to talk.

"He was trying to rob me and I ran. He chased me to a condemned building and was gonna stab me, so I pushed us off the stairs. I don't know how we're here. I swear. There was a bag with my things. If you look, you'll know the bag was mine."

"Yo, this chick's lying..." he gasped.

"Fuck you," she hissed as she kicked him again.

"I'm telling Earl!"

"Silence!" roared the old man as they stopped.

He turned to the young man silently and nodded back to the aged man in return. The young man was beginning to like the young woman attached to the wall. He was going to make the mortal pay for what he was planning to do to her.

"Take the woman back to Midgard. He will stay here for his actions to rot like the trash he is."

The thug started shouting in protest. The guards unlock her shackles from the wall and pulled her to her feet. Go back? Why would she go back? She had no reason. She slipped out of the guards hands and step toward the old man. Her mind went dead and she opened her mouth without thinking.

"Wait, wait!"

The guards took ahold of her again ready to drag her off to the Bifrost.

"Take me, sir! He has a woman and a child on the way. They need him. I'll take his place."

She honestly didn't know anything about him but maybe he had something waiting for him. The old man looked to the thug then to her. She stared at the young man waiting for an answer. His green eyes gave her the chills, like he enjoyed seeing her beg.

"So be it," said the old man exiting the room.

The guards carry the thug away and only the young man stayed behind. He walked towards her as she rested against the wall. He looked her in the eyes, undoing her newer shackles without looking down.

 _Shit_ , thought to herself. What had she just done?

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Tasya Olinger."

"Why did you lie, Tasya Olinger?"

"I wasn't lying. Everything was the truth."

The shackles loosen and her hands slipped free to her sides.

"Your cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink when you lie to me. Try again ** _._** "

"Why do you care," she chuckled as she looked to the floor, rubbing her wrists. Before she could move, his face was next to her ear, leaving her with no personal space.

"Lying is a special talent of mine," he said hushed.

The heat of his words coated the side of her neck, trailing alongside the water. Her body shook as she moved away to see his face.

"Don't you have anyone to go to? No family?"

"My name is the only thing you get to know," she snapped as her eyes stayed on him. "I always end up doing things like that and I don't know why. I don't have anyone else. The one I did have traded me for someone else. If he'd kept me, I wouldn't be here. I've accepted I'm not vital to anyone." Her eyes shifted to the glimmering wall. "I just want to be left alone, if that's fine with you."

He ran his thumb slowly across his lower lip and gave her a look.

"Stay here," he said leaving the room swiftly, as if she had a choice. She waited patiently and tried to comprehend what had just happened. 

She had had no life, no family, terrible job. There would be no one missing her. Her hair naturally curled from the water and her clothes smelled disgusting. After a long while of solitude, she thought of the young man. It's been long since someone had been _that_ close to her. Those eyes, stunning and beautiful. She focused, staying in place when he returned with the old man.

"My name is Odin," he said, "the All-father, king of this realm. It would seem you sacrificed yourself for someone who didn't deserve it. For that, I cannot leave you down here. You, for showing bravery, are to be a guest of the house of Odin. This is my son, Loki. He has agreed to claim responisibility over you. Do not make me regret this decision, girl."

What?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part will be OFC's and Loki's POV to set for the rest of the story and it will be long.


	2. Don't let me fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let me fall  
> -B.o.B.

The king left them alone with Loki standing in the doorway.

"This way."

He nodded to the door as she did what he said. There was no point in staying. Loki raised a hand on the doorway, pushing her against the door frame. He held the sides of Tasya's face as she braced herself for whatever happened next. His lips locked to hers, with the strength of his arm pulling her into him.

She felt herself kiss him back, again and again like there was no stopping her. A warmth rushed inside of her, leaving her shocked. Her fingers reached up intertwining themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. His smooth lips grew cold from his tongue for an instant. She pulled herself away from him surprised.

 _What the fuck just happened_ , she thought to herself, screaming internally.

Tasya covered her lips, already stuck together, tingling from his kiss. He moved from the door and began to walk.

"Come."

He was impressed how quickly she slipped the guards but foolish to act on impulse to lie for the chained trash. Something about her begging, looking helpless makes me like her even more. Father was quick in his judgement for the both of them. The young woman could tell she made a rash decision. She shakes still, but not out of fear, when I'm close to her, inches away from her skin next to her shoulder length hair. I can see through her fibs, most of her words have no sweetness. _She, young Tasya, is lonely and unwanted. Her lover had discarded of her. That was why she wanted to take the trash's place because that's how she felt. I feel I can change that, finding father in the hall by himself._

_"I understand that she's made her choice but she can't stay in the dungeon. She has done nothing wrong and she doesn't have anyone else."_

_"As you said, she has made her choice. We can see she has demons but none that we are going to be responsible for."_

_"Then I shall take responsibility for her. How much trouble can one Midgardian be? I will make sure she is taken care of, my King, please. You needn't worry." He stood silent for a moment._

_"You'd be doing far more than I'd ever think to do." He turns to a guard to summon a few servants. "This is up to you now. Do not dissappoint me." He leaves me with the servants. I give my sternest look ordering a room to be ready within the hour. Knowing the fear I give off, it shall be done before then. Father and I go back when the room is ready. She is still against the wall where I left her. Father says his peace leaving us. Tasya follows my order to leave but something comes over me. I stop her in the doorway, taking in her lips. I'd waited hours for those sweet, bitter lips. She's hesitant at first but slowly submits, yet more eager than I had anticipated as her body found new ways to inch closer to me. She pulls away covering her face and follows after me without a word. A smile trails my face as we make our way to the room. I briefly look into her mind seeing screaming and silence at the same time. The sound of being alone. Strength and anger with her head held high as she was cast aside. My lips appear for only a second._

_I now find it hard to smile, doing my best to remain moot until she has had time to cope.-_

I feel myself go on auto-pilot as I follow his reflection in the luminous floors. I couldn't pay attention to the shining, marvelous halls we walk down. What did I get myself into? After a few more corridors, we enter a large set of wooden doors. I'm suprised to see a woman's bedroom. A large bed fills the room. There is a vainty, shelves of books against the maroon walls. A large wardrobe stands against another wall where Loki vanishes. He returns to my side as I stand in front of the bed.

"This is your chambers where you'll stay. There was no bag that you spoke of earlier so I've had a few things brought for you."

I still didn't know where I was. This had to be a dream. I was probably dead right now on that concrete floor. Loki looks to me, ignoring the confusion on my face. He arranges clothes on the bed and points to an open door near the vanity.

"Water has been drawn for you should you need it," he says eyeing the state of my clothes. My head hurts from thinking about everything. I shake my head, looking away. I didn't want to reject his streak of hospitality but I rush for the door, without a word of thanks, closing it behind me.

My mouth falls open taking a moment to catch my breath. There is no lock on the door so I strip quickly, leaving my clothes where they fall. My wet jeans and shirt hit the floor with my hoodie as do my undergarments. In the middle of the room is a tub of hot water and soaps to clean myself. I submerge myself in the tub, imagining the prince's body against mine in the water, his hands on my skin washing the grime away. Something nice to think of to calm myself as the temperature hides my blush. The warm reminds me of Loki's breath on my neck, his kiss in the doorway. When I finish, I rush to the door listening for his footsteps. What if he was still waiting for me? The bedroom door slams shut as I find a towel to cover myself. I pull the door open and see the room. Empty. Clothes still on the bed.

"Good job scaring off another one." I mutter to myself.

"So she speaks."

My head whips around. Loki stands behind me in the washroom with his eyes on my wet skin. His armor is gone showing a green tunic and slacks black as his hair. The back of the towel falls open as I do my best to keep myself covered.

 


	3. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathless  
> -The Corrs

_-She follows like a shadow, stopping in front of the bed. The palace had so many rooms. It was small but hopefully this room would be enough. I summon an illusion in my place as I render myself invisible behind the doors. I leave the copy alone while I watch her. Her eyes fix on the bed. Her throat shakes as she holds her breath. I back into the washroom door to get a better look. She moves too quickly to the door, giving me no time to move away. We both stow away inside the steamy washroom._

_She takes a breath searching the door. I should have been specific about locks on the doors. Unknown to my presence, she sans her clothing, placing herself gently in the warm bath water. I have never seen such a curvacious being hold so much beauty. I enter her mind again seeing myself in the water with her. A most approved and delightful improvment of her thoughts from earlier as I remove my armor, careful to hide them. I shake showing great restraint to claim her as she is now, naked in the water but I find a simpler joy in watching her movements. She quickly finishes, fetching a towel for herself. The drops of water fall, slowly latching themselves onto her. Her hand falls dangerously low near my waist as she listens for my copy. I take him away and shut the door. As much as I wanted her body close to mine again, I wanted her bittersweet words in her voice stinging my need for her. She opens the door disappointed, almost wishing me back. Your wish is my command, little Midgardian.-_

"Nice trick."

"The same way I knew you were lying, special talents. Like the way I can see into your mind right now. Knowing what you want. Don't be shy. If you ask, it shall be yours, as you _are_ under my care."

"I wouldn't know how." My bare back hits the cold wall. I've never been asked what I wanted. "This can't be real."

"Can't it?" He moves to me when I look him in the eye. "It's a pity, such a woman of your beauty, feeling unwanted. I alreadly know what you want like I do." The heat returns strong burning, beating in my chest, slowly going down to my thighs. He dips his head to me, pushing away my hair, slowly licking the water off of my neck with his tongue. I wasn't expecting this but enjoying every second of the sensation rolling through my body.

"Would you mind, please? I need to get dressed." He takes the towel away, handing me a dress, getting a savory look at my nakedness before turning away to give me privacy. I turn to the wall and slip into the dress. The short sleeves fit my arms leaving the rest hanging from my waist. I gasp feeling Loki's hands wonder my lower back. The weight of his body pushes me into the wall. I brace the flat wall with his hips holding me in place. The feel of his lips touch my shoulder. His fingers slip between us to button the back of the dress. The higher the buttons fastened, the higher his kisses trail up my neck.

I wanted more of his hands. I could feel the top of the dress loosen a bit. His hand slips inside tenderly brushing the skin of my chest. My breast disappears under the firm grip of his moving palm. I close my eyes sighing at his touch, quietly hissing as his lips and teeth awn my collar bone. The other hand pulls and pinches the nipple on my other breast making it wake at attention. He makes the other do the same, slowly twisting the skin as my head recedes back to him.

_-There was a smile in her eyes as I drew her in. All I wanted was a taste. I'd had few maidens in the past but this one, the Midgardian, was not maiden in any way. Only something asleep that was ready to be awakened. Her candied skin filled my mind of what she might really taste like. I didn't object to her dressing but the sight of her naked body would do no justice covered in the finest fabrics. The dress I choose would be the easiest thing to remove from her when the time was right though I could no longer handle the sight of her back. My fingers knew the dress best. The warmth of her fixed body between mine and the wall made my manhood twitch. I couldn't finish the dress without touching her again. Under my fingertips, I feel her warm skin. My mouth wondered the places I wanted to mark her. My hands took control, taking hold of her soft chest. This simple mortal, what was she doing to me?-_

"I should stop," he whispers, removing his hands. My chest heaves unsatisfied. I spin to grab him by the shirt pulling him close, taking him completely by surprise. I tease my lips close to his. I wasn't sure what came over me.

"Did I say stop?"

"Not at all." The length of his body towers over me like majestic tree branches. Loki is back at my ear biting on the lobe; sucking and kissing at the raw skin on my neck when he lifts the front of the gown. My heart pounds hard with excitement at the heat of the moment. His hand falls between my thighs. I shutter to him circling his fingers, massaging my exposed folds, inching closer. A finger slowly finds it's way in. My voice disappears and I open myself wider. His whispers turn to a hungry growl. "Mm, your tightness is incredible... It's been a while since you last allowed a mortal to fuck you, isn't it? Or have you lied to me, you little minx? Am I the first to invade you?"* I find my voice hungrily matching his.

"Don't flatter yourself, your highness. It's been a while."

I gasp when he arches another finger in. He quickens his fingers pace, viciously tracing the inside of me. My hand reaches underneath him and grabs him fully by the front of his pants. His teeth nick the skin on my neck. My grip makes him stop. Loki takes his fingers out, tracing my dripping juices slowly over my bare chest, taking what's left in his mouth, moaning at the taste. He is quick to pin my wrists up to the wall.

"You know I can have you put back in that dungeon. Your weak body wanting for me, in nothing but those dazzling shackles." I knew the sight of the shackles aroused him. For a moment I was willing to put them on again. His princely demands were tempting to refuse.

"Then what's stopping you?," I tempt.

He moans softly licking the juices from my nipple. "It's your sweet glistening flesh that saves you." The thrust of him pushes me up off my feet higher into the wall with my dress staying to the side. The grinding of his clothed manhood between my open legs teases me wickedly. His hands fix at my hips to keep me from moving away. My hands claw at his arms though his green tunic. "I could tounge you forever, sweet minx." As his tongue cleans the juice from my skin, a ravenous ache falls deep in my core wanting more of him. When he's finished, he helps me to my feet, fixing our clothes. The excitement ignores the fabric constricting my skin. My lungs burn steadying my breaths. My skin hums red as a strawberry. Inside, I scream for him.

"Perhaps we should finish this later in my chambers."

"You want to wait? You're such an tease." He takes my mouth, kissing it. His tounge tastes sweeter than before all thanks to me. I felt like I was getting mixed signals from him.

"Perhaps your intentions will match my own. I like when my name passes your lips."

"I like when you call me minx."

"Come. You must be famished."

My hands tremble when we reach the door. I follow his footsteps down the hall, the foot steps of the prince. Prince of where? Something stabs the bottom of my ribs like the thug's knife would have. I was happily following some unknown man, my restless body begging him to take me. Was I going mad? I should have a problem with this but I didn't care. Loki walks on ahead of me as I stop. The stitching of the gold fabric grew tighter. My sides cramp and curl. The walls started moving around me. Loki turns sharply seeing I'm not beside him. He calls out to me as I ran back to the room, not letting every possible moment consume me. There is no use shutting the doors now. I race around the room trying to undo the dress, to feel the air in my body again, drawing breath in when I can. A single tear crashes to the floor. Loki storms the room after me.

"What's wrong?" he demands. Silence pours from my mouth. I claw at the back of the dress pierceing into my skin, letting my nails dig at the fabric. He sees the tears in my eyes. His demands turn to concern. "Please, tell me what's wrong." My voice cracks like a broken mirror.

"I-I can't breathe..." My racing pulse thunders my body leaving me weaker. Loki quickly reaches out to help. I recoil under his hands, pushing myself away as I hit a wall. Guilt started washing over me with smaller things like shame, shock and intense arousal flooding my mind. "Stop," I whimper as he tries the back of the dress again. My skin flushes redder with panic and I push him away harder.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

He chases my footsteps across the room. Tears roll down my cheeks. Loki rushes behind me catching me with his arm, his other hand shredding open the dress to my waist sending buttons shattering to the floor. Cool air rushes my exposed back and loose sobs sear my throat as he lets me go. Something washes over my sighs of relief. "Thank yo..." I turn to thank him when my view of the room slants vertically. Loki tumbles to me, catching my body in his arms. My eyes fill with darkness. The soft scent of his skin lines my nose. His low voice lulls my worry away.

His words echo deep. "Shh, shh. I've got you..."

 


	4. Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velvet  
> -Fergie

- _A maiden had never taken control of me but no, she wasn't a maiden but a senual harlot that I helped bring to the surface as her attitude needed adjusting. Her core blazed with a heat that I had to explore. My fingers were scorched with her wetness, teasing her as she took ahold of me. She didn't have to ask but she'd have to pay for not begging. The foolish Midgardian that gave her up would be sorry not to savor her as I was planning to. I painted her, wanting to devour her as she was foolish to awaken me. Her wanton, vemonous words took hold and the mixture of her sweetness and skin gave her away, my body taking over, lifting her into the wall and giving her a small taste of what was to come. I prayed her nails would dig deeper into my flesh. Such hunger I couldn't wait to satisfy._

 

_But now wasn't the time. I had to care for her properly. Her male had ignored her needs, possibly even the simpliest of them. She deserved her unsatisfied state with promise to finish her later. She stood in the golden dress as a split image of myself, wanting to know more. I took her hand leading her from her chambers. I let her go thinking of the ways to take her. In the dining hall, privately away from the spread I was planning. Perhaps in the library to hear my name echoing off the century old books. No. The balcony in my chambers, showing off the breath-taking view of Asgard in the night as I took her from behind. I tried to look into her mind to amuse myself of her hunger but she wasn't there. I turn seeing her down the hall behind me. This was a trick to get me back. This was no time for tricks. I follow her into the room unexpectedly seeing her grabbing at the dress like a small animal trying to free itself from a trap._

 

_I try to help. Instead she pushes me away, screaming. Why doesn't she ask for help? She didn't know what not asking does to her. I rip the dress, disappointed that I wouldn't be able to do it later. Her body fell in the loose dress in a moment.-_

 

The darkness takes me back to the boarded building. Growls jump from the walls. The thug appears twisted and monsterous at the bottom of the stair case. He disappears when I reach the top. Something stops me. I'm wearing the golden dress again. The bottom is caught on the stair case, binding itself to the molded wood. The thug's shadow steps from the dark raising his clawed hand to me ready to kill. I stumble out of his reach over the side. The fabric rips and I fall slowly to the ground. Loki appears at the bottom in time. His arms break my fall. The thug jumps from the steps after us, his claws curl ready to strike us.

 

 

_-She didn't want my help. Her independence became her. I wave my hand, bolting the door shut. "Damn," I curse in pity. I strip the dress off, tossing it to the floor. I give her the long shirt off my back. The fabric falls above the knees of her frail body. Her eyes stay closed and her face so calm now. So much fight for a mortal. I claimed responsibilty for her. I take care in lifting her onto the bed. Spread across the silk sheets was something I didn't understand. I stare at her amazed of what might come of her next. After a while, she shifts in her sleep, terrified. I move into the sheets beside her, holding on to her figure. I close my eyes, traveling into her subconsciousness._

 

_She is somewhere I don't know. Her silhouette hastily accends winding steps. She is dressed in the same golden dress. It grabs the staircase as she pulls away. A figure appears ready to strike at her. She falls off the side, tearing the hem at the same time. I rush to catch her as the thing jumps for us, I recognize his face as the Midgardian man from the dungeons. The talons draw up for attack, I draw my dagger ready to defend Tasya. A blinding light pierces the walls as she screams, waking in my arms.-_

 

My body jumps as I wake in Loki's arms screaming. He envelopes himself around me holding me still, his hand brushing hair from my face. "Shh, I got you," he whispers. I sit up on the bed looking around the room in the aftermath of my panic. Small white buttons cover one side of the floor and I had knocked over a vase, shattering it. The golden dress lay on the floor in a torn pile. Loki had dressed me in his loose green tunic while I was out. He stayed flat on his back, smiling, brushing the bottom of the tunic where the fabric met the skin of my thighs. I wasn't dreaming after all.

 

"I think I enjoy this color on you."

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

"Don't be, pet. I understand it was all too much for one night." He guides my leg over him letting me straddle him on the sheets. His thumb caresses my skin, leaving it warm under his touch.

 

"No. It wasn't that." I bite my lip trying hard to find the right words. "I've just never felt wanted like that before."

 

_-There was that word again. "Wanted." If she wasnt going to ask then it was time to show her what being wanted felt like.-_

 

Loki sits up, dragging his fingers through my hair tilting me back. His lips canvas the hollow of my neck. Lust fills my body, wanting more. He seems to read my mind when scraps the tunic from me. I see he was careless in giving me only his tunic to wear. I already feel him hard under the sheets.

 

"How could someone not want your sensational flesh? The humble curves of your breasts? Tempting lips? Those swine didn't know how to marvel a creature such as you. I should apologize when I say I cannot yearn for you like I already do, own you or simply posses you. I have to have you, to make you mine. Becoming mine means you will be available when I desire you. Is that understood?"* The weightly allure in his words roused a longing I didn't know existed. Passion springs from his lips as they met mine. His hand slips under me, lingering to the start of my core. Two fingers open me, stroking my wetness softly. "Am I to assume this is your answer?" I gladly accept his touch with a deep moan.

 

"Yes, Loki. Please..." He moves from the bed, shedding everything but the hungry look in his eyes until he is naked as I am. It pleases me seeing him more than well portioned. A copy of himself appears next to him. Loki returns to the bed resting on his knees behind me, holding my body in place. In one wrist, he has both hands behind my back. The other playfully strokes my breast.

 

"You were rather rude to my copy," he whispers into my ear. "Perhaps you should show _him_ how sorry you are. "

 

"What are you?" I ask amazed. A devilish grin crosses his face.

 

His fingers snap making the copy disappear. Something pulls me to the edge of the bed opening my legs. A wave of body heat rushes my thighs opening me wider. "My sweet minx, you have yet to understand. I am a God." His tongue enters me slowly, cleaning me away of my lingering sweetness. The warmth of his mouth shudders my sides. Loki lets go of my hands, leaning me back for the copy to have more. I find the Loki's hardness behind me as I begin to roughly guide him in my hand. His tongue finds mine as he moans for me. His lips aren't as sweet but I tempt myself, biting them softly. The copy keeps licking and sucking the juices from my soft skins, adding his fingers to get his fill of me. My walls squeeze him making him work for me. I fight my shaking legs to stay open. I'm unable control my voice as I climax. My body shakes against Loki's chest as I come under his touch. He takes his time finishing what's left from me. I enjoy Loki's fun but I didn't want his tricks to finish me.

 

_-"Please," I say in my head, as her hand's grip tightens around me. "All you have to do is ask me..."-_

 

"Please, Loki," I pant, "Take me... alone." The heat of the copy instantly vanishes and Loki reappears over me. He guides the tip of his manhood into me slowly. I whimper against his hungry as he pushes further inside. He stops, letting me adjust to him as he takes my lips. "Relax, my dear," he says when our hips are together. I bite my lip again grabbing the sheet, waiting for him. He leans to me, keeping his mouth on my chest as he steadily pushes into me. The slickness of his tongue latches to my skin. His length hurts, piercingly at first, its not long before it turns into pleasing, wild agony. My sternum starts to quake with each of his thrusts as I greedily cry out for more. The sense of his touch almost overpowers my pleasure for him pushing harder into me again, letting me wraithe under him.

 

No other guy before had given me what Loki was close to finishing. No one as hungry took my body with full of desire wanting to hear my screams. He whispers in my ear one last time.

 

"Come for your prince, darling." My body does as it's told, as a wave of release finally hits me, something I've never felt before, drowning me to anchor myself into him with my nails. My body freely arches to his as he comes. His labored breaths warm my skin. I'm numb to notice him fully pull away. His body rests onto me staying between my legs. He smiles, wiping the sweat from his head, resting on my chest. "Ah my lady," he whispers, "Do you not see this is where you belong? Beneath me. Begging me. Submitting to me.* I'll erase every trace of him away from you cleanly leaving nothing. I won't be able to say the same for the state of your chambers." His lips kiss my skin, drawing in my scent. He was right, this was where I should be, where I wanted to be.

 

"Next time, I want those shackles," I say giggling shamelessly. His chilling, green eyes light up at the thought. I'm sure he wouldn't want it any other way. I shut my eyes and feel him move closer.

 

_-"I think you'll fit in here just fine." My lips gently caress hers. "Welcome to Asgard, Tasya."-_


End file.
